


Love Thy Enemy

by DearDraco



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl's POV, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, his thoughts on his feelings, little angsty, some self-deprecation, usually Carl feeling like a monster shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDraco/pseuds/DearDraco
Summary: Prompt: Can u write something from Carl's POV like what's on his mind when he watch Negan or Carl realising he has feelings for his dad's enemy....





	

Carl has no idea what's wrong with him.

  
Negan.

Of all the people he could have feelings for it just had to be Negan. The man who brutally killed two of his friends. His family.

  
And yet he can't seem to stop feeling this way. Can't stop thinking about him. The man made him feel things he had never felt before every single time he looks at him with that expression. The one that looks almost proud of Carl. Like Carl is special. Like he's not a monster.

  
Even when Negan's making fun of him he still has this way of making Carl feel like he's normal. He isn't some one-eyed freak.

  
In some sick way Carl feels loved and cared for. Though he's not quite sure why.  
And besides, Negan can't be all that bad. The way he treated Judith can't just be an act, can it? He can't bring himself to believe that it was. The soft almost gentle look in his eyes when he held Judith, when he looked at her with that huge grin, was almost too real to be fake. Carl told himself again and again.

  
_'Stop thinking like that!'_

Negan can't be anything but evil. He knows that. He's met men like Negan before. He knows that nothing good would come out of a relationship with a man like him, especially him. They were going to kill him sooner or later they'd have to or else he'll kill them first. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't loose anyone else. They had lost so much. He had lost so much.

  
Although who was he kidding anyways. Even if Negan wasn't Negan and this wasn't the Apocalypse. Carl had seen all of his wives. Beautiful women. Why would a man like Negan who has all of them and could have anyone he wanted want anything to do with a scrawny one-eyed monster like him. Nothing. Carl means nothing and he wouldn't never mean anything to Negan. He knew that. He couldn't stop himself from feeling hurt and jealous. Wanting Negan's eyes on him and only him all the time. Eating his touch and kiss. Wanting _him_.

  
Pushing down all of these feelings until they are buried deep within, Carl glances over at Negan. Trying not to show his internal struggle or any of the emotions he was trying to keep hidden on his face. Negan looked at him and gave him his usually cocky smirk.

  
Carl was screwed.

  
So very screwed.

  
There was no way he wasn't screwed.

  
Well, maybe one way.

  
_'STOP!'_

  
God, his dad was going to kill him if he finds out. After he kills Negan, of course.

  
_'Aw shit.'_ Carl couldn't help but think to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or request a fic on Tumblr: negancarl-cegan.


End file.
